


The Old Memories

by lavender_theme



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M, You might need some tissues, also highly unedited, and absolutely had to write it, but also some fluff, i was listening to In My Head by Bedroom and came up with this in my head, i was sobbing at 2 am when i was writing this, its big boy angst, mainly angst tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_theme/pseuds/lavender_theme
Summary: Something happened, but Dom can't help but replay the memory that he holds closest to his heart.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	The Old Memories

Dom heaved himself onto his back, eyes staring, unblinking, at the plain ceiling. His whole body numb, half because he was half-asleep, half because of the events that had occurred not long ago. He stared at the white ceiling. It had no texture, no distinct stains, nothing special. Nothing to tell others that were looking at it that it was the ceiling of Dom's old apartment when he was in his late teens just trying to get by. He had no texture, no distinct stains, nothing special. Nothing to tell others that were looking at him that he wasn't just some store clerk, just some stupid teen who made some bad decisions. His mellow gaze slid from the ceiling to the bottle in his hand, half-empty. He swirled the contents lightly before taking a swig, eyes gazing back at the plain ceiling. His mind replayed the memory, 

“Hey!” Dom exclaimed, whipping his gaze to the blonde who was now holding his beer. 

“What's wrong, you want it?” Colson asked, a teasing smile on his lips as he held the bottle close to the others face. Dom swiped at it, but the older was faster and pulled the bottle away from him. 

“Come and get it!” Colson yelled and he began running. 

“Colly! That's not fair!” Dom yelled after him, feet sinking slightly into the sand as he ran after his friend. Colson, having long legs, was outrunning Dom by several feet despite the warm ocean sand slowing him down significantly as he laughed. 

They were half way across the beach when Colson slowed down, letting himself drop to the pale sand as he rolled on his back. A genuine happy smile was painted on his face as he laughed at his friend, who was still meters away. When Dom had finally caught up to him, he rolled onto his back as well, laying next to his friend as he gazed at the slowly darkening sky. Both were panting heavily from the run. Suddenly, Colson sat up, 

“Awh what the fuck!” A small wave had rolled up on shore, and the back of Colson's white blouse was now soaked. Dom couldn't stop a fit of giggles, and Colson turned around to face him. The older one didn't even try and suppress the smile that now painted his face, he couldn't help it when the other was smiling that brightly. 

Then, Colson had an idea. He dug a small hole in the sand with his heel, placing the beer bottle into it as a holder. He looked at the ocean, and noticed a small wave not too far away. With a large grin on his face, he turned to Dom. A small puzzled look was on his face, yet his lips were contorted into that beautiful smile of his. The older one swiftly grabbed Dom by the collar of his pale blue shirt, rolling and shifting his body so Colson was now sitting on top of the younger one at his waist, initially pinning him down. 

“Colson. What are you doin’?” Dom asked suspiciously, the smile never leaving his lips. Colson didn’t respond, merely looking at him with the biggest grin ever. They stayed that way for a couple of moments until the black-haired boy felt the back of his shirt and his shorts getting wet. 

“Colson! Let me up you fooker!!” Dom exclaimed, giggling as he felt the waves roll through his shirt. Colson couldn't help but laugh, the boy underneath him bringing him real joy and happiness. The blonde slightly tripped from Dom buckling and moving his hips in an attempt to break free, and now he was inches away from his friends face. 

They stayed that way, admiring each other as Colson sat on Doms hips, now hovering over him. Doms arms were comfortably resting above his head, the wet sand cooling his warm skin. Now, the younger one didn't even notice the waves as they went through and further soaked his short sleeved shirt. The sun cast long red and orange streaks through the sky as it was steadily climbing under the horizon, and they were mere inches away. Colson looked at Doms lips, glancing up to make sure he had permission. The younger nodded lightly, yet the blonde was still hesitant. Dom decided to take it upon himself, and lifted his body slightly so their lips connected. They shared a passionate kiss that, unbeknownst to each other, they had been waiting years for. They broke apart for air, yet they left their lips centimetres apart. A soft smile played on Colsons lips, and he stared into Dom's sweet green eyes as he replayed the moment they had just shared in his mind. 

“I love you” He whispered out, not acknowledging the words that came out of his mouth until a few seconds later. Yet, before he could react in any way, Dom responded,

“I love you too.” His voice was sweet and soft, reassuring both Colson and himself. 

Both of their lips held a feather like smile as they gazed at each other, and Dom was sure this moment would never be spoiled. The sun just dipped under the horizon, and the sky was starting to turn into shades of light purple and blue when, suddenly,

he was brought back to his reality. 

The smile that had been playing on his lips for the past few minutes contorted into straight and emotionless, and his eyes were now clouded with sadness. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks, and looked back at the bottle in his hand. Past the bottle, he saw the note he had written earlier, and he sat up on his bed. He pushed himself to stand up, and grabbed the letter in his hands. 

Now is the time. 

He walked over to his closet, setting the beer bottle down and grabbing an old and worn grey hoodie. As he lifted it over his head, the sweet scent of his lover hit his nose and he felt his throat swell up as more tears made their way to his cheeks. He walked out the door, one hand holding the white envelope, one hand stuffed into the pocket of his black jeans.

He walked down the staircase of the apartment building quietly, and walked out the door without a word or a glance at anyone. He stepped into the lit street, noticing it had rained not long ago. He walked for about an hour, despite the long journey he had memorized the route forwards and backwards. Finally, he reached the black fence. He walked to the big gate and winced as it opened with a loud, high pitched creak. Once he closed the gate he walked down the aisles, counting them as he went by until he got to 23. He took a deep breath before walking down it, also counting until he reached it. 

He sat down on the cold hard ground, placing the letter up against the grave, 

“This cold grass sure is a change from the sand, huh.” He spoke up, tears streaming down his face. 

“I'm sorry...I know you didn't want me to cry. I can't help it.” He let out a shaky breath as he caressed the top of the gravestone. 

“I miss you so much Colly...I don't know how I'll get through the rest of my time ‘ere without you…”

“I'm sorry…” 

“Please come back…”

“I love you…” 

He whispered, silently sobbing as he curled up to the hard stone. It was nothing like the warm embrace he was met with when he would do that before. He laid there, sobbing into the sweater Colson had given him when they first met as he huddled into the tombstone of the one he loved. The last thing Dom felt before he fell into an uneasy and sleepless sleep was the words carved into the stone, 

“Richard Colson Baker, April 22, 1990 - July 24, 2020, Loving boyfriend, devoted musician and caring father, Loved by thousands. We will all miss you.”


End file.
